Ten Drabbles in Ten Days
by A Karswyll
Summary: Ten drabbles of 100 words for the Sam Carter /Jack O'Neill Ship Appreciation Thread 2.0 Ten Drabbles in Ten Days Challenge on GateWorld by hlndncr. 1. Lost in a Storm, 2. Teasing and Compliments, 3. Compromising Positions, 4. Among the Stars, 5. Coming Home, 6. A Quarrel and a Kiss, 7. Turning Point, 8. Whispers in the Dark, 9. Under the Influence, and 10. By My Side.


**#1 Lost In A Storm - Rated T (with a caution of gutter ahead)**

"Listen to this," Sam complained, "'they were lost in a storm of passion'—"

Jack plucked the book from her hands and held it over the end of the couch.

"Hey! Jack, give that back!" Sam squirmed over him.

"Nah-uh," Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Jaack," Sam stretched further and protested nosily when Jack dropped the book onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her. Flush in body and face, her breath caught at the intense look in his eyes.

"Forget the book," Sam breathlessly murmured and got lost in the storm of passion her husband could create.

.

**#2 Teasing and Compliments - Rated K**

Sam kept smiling as compliments were showered on her from the men circling her in the open festive pavilion.

"Gentlemen," Jack drawled from behind as his hand settled on her elbow, "I know you'll all hate me for stealing her away..."

"Of course Sir," Sam easily turned away from the men groaning their disappointment. As he led her away she teased, "Needed an escape again?"

Jack shuddered. "No teasing Carter. That woman looks like Hathor and has an appetite to match."

Sam grinned but kept her mouth prudently shut and enjoined dancing again with her CO under the alien sky.

.

**#3 Compromising Positions - Rated K**

"Got it Sir!" Sam exclaimed, bright-eyed and flushed with excitement as she rushed in and triumphantly held the prize aloft.

"Excellent," Jack gloated as he held out his hand for the envelope. "They are so going down."

Sam grinned and passed the envelope off with a flourish. As Jack took it from her, she crowded close to the table he was standing at. "So what now Sir?"

"Now Carter," Jack drew out the sheets of schematics and spread them out, "we plan our attack. There is no way they can win when we have these. Their positions are totally compromised."

.

**#4 Among the Stars – Rated K**

It was not—surprisingly—the baby monitor that roused Sam, but the softly sung lyrics of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ drifting in through the bedroom window open to the warm summer night. Slipping from bed she made her way outside and saw by the pond her husband cradling their four-day-old son, perfectly framed by the night sky studded by diamond like stars.

The song ended and the night still carried Jack's soft words clearly, "See? No need to cry. I know you'd like the stars just like mommy does and one day, just like mommy, you'll be out among them."

.

**#****5 Coming Home – Rated K**

Sam dozed on a towel, listening to lapping waves as the dock creaked. Her thoughts turned, as they often did now, to memories of her mother. Mom had made all the base houses 'homes' and after Mom's death, it had taken years and heartache to learn what Mom had already taught her—

Cool water sprinkled over her with a childish giggle and Sam jerked awake. Above matching brown eyes peered at her—the old expressive eyes of Jack and the young wondering eyes of their son.

Yes, people were home and these two were the best home in the world.

.

**#6 – A Quarrel and a Kiss – Rated K+ (Two keywords means 100 words for each right? So 200 words is all good.)**

"Jack, could you pass me the third quarrel please?"

Jack looked at Sam underneath the machine she was working on and then around the ruthlessly organized workshop. "I hadn't thought you'd taken up archery…"

"Not that kind. The pyramidal-head shaped tool on the pegboard, third one from the left, second row down."

Jack found the strange tool and passed it under. "So, how'd it go with Cassie?"

_Clank_ "—fine—" _clunk_ "—but the kisses were flat—" _screech_ "—whoops—"

Jack furrowed his brow forebodingly. The kisses were flat? What had they been up to?

"—but the second ones worked—" _clank_ "—you can have a kiss if you want—"

Jack leaned over, snagged her ankle and pulled her out from under the machine. Smiling at her surprised look he leaned over and kissed her soundly.

When they parted Sam murmured huskily, "What was that for?"

"You said I can have a kiss."

"What?" Sam blinked and laughed. "I meant a kiss cookie. There are some in the tin on the bench—the second batch baked right for our son's sixth birthday and I really need to get his present finished."

"I won't keep you long," Jack said roguishly and bent his head again.

.

**#7 Turning Point – Rated K**

Jack listened to the low murmurings from mother and son at the table bent over grade seven schoolwork.

"A turning point is a point at which the derivative changes sign," Sam explained.

The tone had Jack grinning with fond remembrance of the innumerable instances when Sam had had to explain some science-y thing to him in the field. Those explanations had landed on dumb ears and ended with a curt "Carter!"—unlike the young ears absorbing everything now.

He was sure they enjoyed these situations more! Jack sorted. And she probably had to dumb it down less for their son!

.

**#8 Whispers in the Dark – Rated K**

Sam jolted awake. Jack wasn't in bed and she realised whispers in the kitchen had awakened her. Muffling a groan—Cassie and Jack better not be snacking on the cake for his 80th birthday tomorrow—she rolled from bed and shuffled out

Where the kitchen light spilled into the dark hallway she paused, her breath catching at the sight before her. Two heads, one brown and the other white, were bent over a plate of cake, forks clicking as they fought over the dessert and furtively exchanged whispers.

Their son was home from his first tour on the BC-308 _Thor_.

.

**#9 Under the Influence – Rated K**

Sam sat on the gurney across from Jack and kicked her feet. Doctor Janet was a meanie: she wanted to play! Her adult brain cringed but the rest—under the influence of K1D-386's incense—didn't care.

"Pst, Sam," Jack hissed. "Wanna play?"

"We're not supposed to get off the beds," Sam pouted.

Jack deflated, then perked up. "That's okay. Lets shadowbox!"

"Oo, you're smart Jack," Sam beamed.

Checking there were no watchers—Daniel didn't count—they kicked at each other's shadows and quickly degraded into giggling shrieks.

"What are you doing?"

They looked at the meanie doctor and chorused: "Nothing!"

.

**#10 By My Side – Rated K**

Sam snuggled down against Jack in front of the fire. A log popped and sparks danced into the Minnesota night sky where they shone a dim yellow against the vast expanse of twinkling white stars before winking out.

Jack wrapped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer and wrapping the blanket around them both to keep out the nip of the autumn air.

She hummed her approval and rested her head on his shoulder. Countless camp fires offworld had been full of excitement and trials, but here, now, there was only peace at being beside the man she loved.


End file.
